Heartbreak and Memories
by LoneCat
Summary: Scott and Marie come back to the mansion from Mexico to try and sort out their lives. Second in the Heart's Confusion Series
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Scott and Marie come back to the mansion from Mexico to try and sort out their lives.

Disclaimer: I'm not getting anything out of this, because I don't own X-Men, this is just my mind at work to twist things around ;)

A/N: This is the second story in my Heart's Confusion Series

Chapter 1

Marie and Scott stepped into the mansion and observed the hectic bustle the accompanied the few hours before a battle.

"Thank god you guys are here," Ororo said as she raced up to the two. Scott instantly went into Fearless Leader mode.

"What's going on?"

"Magneto's holding three Senators hostage."

"Where?"

"I don't know, the professor's been working on it all day. Magneto's threatening to kill them unless the Mutant Registration Act is forever abolished. The only problem is that the government is refusing to do that, so we need to save those Senators."

Scott nodded his head.

"Gather everyone in the professor's office in 15 minutes. M-," Scott stopped to correct himself, "Rogue and I will be there after we put our belongings in our rooms."

Ororo nodded her head and went to work alerting the others.

Scott and Marie hurried to their rooms, not saying anything to each other. They met up on their way to the professor's office. Scott was the first to say anything.

"Let's not deal with our relationships until we get Magneto."

Marie nodded her head in confirmation.

The two walked into the professor's office together. Ororo and Kurt were sitting down on one of the couches, while Jubilee and Remy were sitting on the other with Kitty and Bobby sitting in front of them. Logan was standing off in the corner with Jean on a chair beside them. Logan and Jean avoided Marie and Scott's gaze as they entered the room. Scott walked over to the chair he usually sat in and Marie sat on the ground at his feet. Everyone looked at this curiously. Usually Marie wouldn't leave Logan's side. Just then the professor rolled in.

"Hello everybody, and welcome back Scott ad Rogue."

The two smiled at the professor, and he continued.

"I believe you have all heard about what happened. Well, I have found Magneto. He is in an abandoned warehouse not too far from here. I suspect it is a trap though. The only security there is Mystique, Pyro and Sabretooth. Plus it is also very close to us. I have a feeling Eric is expecting us."

"So what are we going to do?" Ororo asked.

"Simple," said Scott taking over his fearless leader role, "nothing."

Everyone looked at Scott in shock. That was the last thing they expected from him.

"Scott, what do you mean?" Jean asked from her spot by Logan. Scott didn't bother looking at her when he addressed her question.

"Rogue and I will go to the warehouse and check it out. This has trap written all over it, so the only thing we can do now is reconnaissance."

"Like hell Rogue is going with," Logan snarled. Before Scott could respond to Logan, Marie began to speak.

"Actually, Logan, it makes sense. So far Scott and I are the only ones to have gone on the team-building mission, and this is a perfect time to test out whether or not it was successful. All we are doing is gathering information, not fighting."

Logan looked at Marie suspiciously and was about to object when the professor spoke.

"I think that is a smart idea. Scott, why don't you get the jet ready? You will leave in two hours."

Scott nodded and he and Marie left the room before anyone could object. Once they were a safe distance from Logan's acute hearing Marie spoke.

"You just want to avoid Jean and Logan as much as possible right now, don't you sugah?"

A slight tingle went down Scott's spine when Marie called him sugar, but he brushed it off.

"Well since you agreed with me, I don't doubt that is your motive too."

Marie said nothing, confirming Scott's thoughts.

"I'll see you in two hours, Marie."

Marie watched him walk away and realized that he hadn't called her Marie since their plane flew over the border. It made her feel comforted. She just shook it off, though and went to her room to unpack and suit up. She didn't realize that Logan was following her until she reached her room. Finally she picked up the smell of cigars and beer. She turned to look at him, daring him to say something inappropriate. Instead he gave her a soft smile and went to sit down on her bed.

"So how was Mexico?"

"It was okay, I guess," Marie said, hoping she hadn't given anything away yet. She didn't want Logan to know that she had slept with Scott, or that she knew he slept with Jean. She was glad she had sprayed on enough perfume once the plane landed to get cover up the smell of Scott on her.

"How was everything here, while we were away? I hope you and Jean didn't miss us too much," Marie said, knowing that she shouldn't mention Jean, but she felt that she had to. She had a sneaking suspicion that their affair went on much longer than her and Scott's.

Logan looked a little uncomfortable, but said, "Things were fine here. I missed you a helluva lot, though."

Marie smiled and nodded, making Logan think she had bought his lie. She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you go and find something to do, I promise I'll find you after the mission is done."

Logan nodded. He almost seemed relieved. Marie had no doubt in her mind now. This was exactly how he had acted the month leading up to her trip to Mexico. His affair had lasted much longer and she no longer felt that little stab of guilt for hers. The only thing she worried about was what was going to happen once it was all brought to the light of day. She made a mental note to discuss it with Scott.

Scott was just starting to check over the jet when Jean approached him. He didn't say anything; instead he waited for her to speak. After a few uncomfortable seconds she finally did.

"So how was Mexico?"

"Not bad," Scott said, as he turned to look at her, "how were things here?"

"You know, same old, same old. Seems like nothing new has happened for at least a month."

Jean quickly realized her slip, and guilt flashed over her features. She quickly recovered though and replaced it with her confident demeanor. Scott caught it though. He knew that she had just revealed how long her affair had been going on. He made sure his mind was shielded from her, something that wasn't unusual since she said she wanted some of the mystery to stay in their relationship, and continued.

"Yes, it seems this is the biggest thing to happen in awhile. Tell you what, why don't you go find something to do and we'll talk when I get back, alright?"

Jean nodded and left the hangar. Scott was glad he finally knew, though he didn't expect Jean to slip up like that. She must just be waiting for him to catch her. Well he already caught her, but he didn't know what to do next.

Three hours later Scott and Marie were aboard the jet on their way back from the warehouse. Apparently Magneto did not have the Senators, only three shape shifters Mystique knew. The real senators were apparently vacationing in the Swiss Alps, away from all the media. Scott didn't seem surprised and Marie realized how intuitive he really was. They sat in silence on the way back. Neither said a word until Marie took the initiative.

"One month."

Scott looked at her a little bewildered.

"What?"

"That's how long they've been having an affair."

"I know."

The two sat in silence again. Marie broke the silence once more.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are we going to do?"

"Are we going to forgive them and forget about Mexico or are we going to dump them and…"

Marie didn't finish her sentence, but Scott knew what she meant. The jet had now reached the school and Scott was expertly landing it. Was the jet was turned off; Scott turned to Marie and captured her in a passionate kiss. She responded with just as much enthusiasm. When the two broke apart, Scott looked at her.

"What do you want to do?"

"I asked you first."

Scott pulled her in for another searing kiss. When they broke apart she looked up at him.

"I agree."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Scott and Marie walked out of their bedrooms in the mansion and walked downstairs. They had both briefed Xavier on their mission and he had relayed the results to the rest telepathically. The two had then changed and headed to the TV room where they were informed Jean and Logan would be. They walked in side by side, but made no obvious motions indicating their current status. Jean and Logan were sitting closely on one of the sofas. When they saw Marie and Scott, they jumped apart quickly. Scott quickly closed and locked the door once he gave the other two in the room a look that said, "Get out NOW." He and Marie walked over and stood in front of Jean and Logan. Nothing was said for a while, until Jean spoke up.

"Scott, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Scott waited a couple of beats before he said, "Jean, we're over."

Jean started to protest while Logan looked closely at Marie and the hurt in her eyes.

"You found out," he said bluntly.

Marie just nodded.

"Yes, we both suspected when we were in Mexico and it was confirmed by your actions when we returned."

Logan looked at Marie and gave her is most pathetic look.

"Darling, I'm sorry. It just happened. You guys were gone and…"

Marie held up a hand to stop him.

"We know it's been going on for over a month."

This time Jean protested.

"Where did you get that? It was a one time thing!"

"Jean, don't lie," Scott barked at her. It effectively shut her up.

"Marie and I have something to tell you both."

Jean and Logan looked at them not sure what was coming next. Marie and Scott shared a look and Marie spoke first.

"We are not completely blameless."

Jean and Logan looked confused, so Scott decided to fill him in.

"When we were in Mexico, Marie and I slept together," he paused, "three times."

Logan went red as Jean's hair while Jean went white as a ghost. Marie cleared her throat.

"Actually it was four times. We're members of the Mile High Club, remember?"

Scott smiled at the memory, but didn't have time to savor it long. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a heavy weight on top of him and an adamantium claw poking at his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping with my girlfriend, bub?"

Scott showed no fear, just scowled at Logan and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing sleeping with my fiancee, bub?"

Logan growled, but backed off.

Scott stood up with Marie's help and brushed himself off.

"Actually I should say, ex-fiancee."

Marie turned to Logan.

"And you should say, ex-girlfriend."

"WHAT!" both Jean and Logan shouted, still not understanding what was happening.

"Marie and I have decided to check out this relationship between the two of us. It could be good for us. So, to answer your question, we're breaking up with the two of you."

Logan growled and stomped to the door, ripping it off its hinges before stomping towards the mansion's front door. Jean stood their teary-eyed.

"Scott, please we can work this out."

"No," Scott said with no feeling. Jean began to turn as angry as Logan.

"Fine!" she yelled, "have fun with your little slut."

Jean was about to turn on her heel and march out of the room, but instead she was stopped by a slap across her face from Marie.

"Don't you ever call me a slut."

Jean glared and left the room holding her cheek and muttering something along the lines of revenge. Marie placed her head on Scott's shoulder as she sighed. The both knew the hard part was yet to come, the approval of everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I have now worked out a detailed plan for the Heart's Confusion Series. It will be 12 stories long with three chapters (of varying lengths) per story. The next story will be "Together Forever." Enjoy the last chapter. Please R&R.

Chapter 3

The professor had called all the X-Men to his office to discuss the situation with Magneto. He had already informed them telepathically, but decided that a group meeting was a good idea. Unfortunately he was so preoccupied with his thoughts on Magneto, he didn't notice the tension radiating off of four members of the team.

Marie and Scott were the last ones to arrive again (except for the professor). Everyone had taken up the same places as the last meeting. When the couple walked in, they received glares from Logan and Jean, but they just ignored the very angry pair. Scott took his usual seat and just as the professor entered the room, Rogue sat down on Scott's lap. Everyone silently gasped at this. The professor stalled, but quickly regained his composure and continued to his desk. He felt the anger radiating from Jean and Logan and knew that it was directed to Marie and Scott.

"Well, I think Magneto will not be the topic of our conversation, however, Jean and Logan, you will be. Please explain the hostility radiating off of you two."

Logan snarled and Jean shot one more glare at Marie before turning on her award winning smile and turning to the professor.

"I'm sorry professor, but it is not our tale to tell. You may want to speak to Scott and Rogue about it."

The professor turned to the couple, not expecting the confidence that radiated off of them.

"It's very simple, Professor," Scott said, "Rogue and I have broke up with Logan and Jean and are making plans to start seeing each other."

The room let out a collective gasp, except for the four involved and the Professor.

"I see," said the Professor. He then turned to Jean and Logan.

"I am not going to inquire as to the details, but I am hoping these new developments will not keep you from still doing your jobs."

Jean looked at the Professor, stunned. She was expecting him to try and convince Scott to come back to her. After all, her and Scott were his favorite students. Finally, unable to find her voice, she just nodded.

The Professor looked at the snarling Wolverine who just grunted and sent the Professor a telepathic message.

_Just keep me away from One-Eye, Chuck._

The Professor nodded.

"Well, I think that's all we need to do here. Everyone may go."

Instantly, the younger X-Men were up and talking to Marie while Ororo slowly made her way over to Scott.

"Are you sure about this, my friend?" Ororo asked.

Scott nodded his head and smiled. He gazed lovingly at the Rogue.

"I'm sure."

If only he knew what fate had in store for them.


End file.
